


Captain America: Civil War (with Tobey Maguire as Spider-Man)

by AO98



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, F/M, Superheroes, What if Tobey Maguire's Spider-Man was in Captain America: Civil War?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO98/pseuds/AO98
Summary: Alright everybody. Here we go :)





	1. Introduction

Welcome to "Captain America: Civil War (with Tobey Maguire as Spider-Man)".

Allow me to explain what this: Even though I equally love the portrayal of Peter Parker/Spider-Man by all three actors (Tobey Maguire, Andrew Garfield and Tom Holland), Tobey is who I grew up on and who will always be my favorite Peter/Spidey.

I saw that there were some people who wished that Tobey had returned to the role in Civil War. Mr. Maguire himself even stated that he would return to the role of Spider-Man in a heartbeat and would have done so in the Marvel Cinematic Universe had Marvel done such a thing.

So this fanfic is basically an experiment to imagine what Civil War might have been like had Tobey returned to play Spider-Man. Of course this is just my vision; some of you probably have different ideas.

The fanfic opens right at the scene where Tony Stark and Natasha Romanov had been given 36 hours to capture Captain America & Bucky Barnes. Then we flash right to Queens, New York where we pick up 9 years after the events of Spider-Man 3. Peter had retired from being Spider-Man after the numerous tragedies he suffered in that film: Losing his best friend Harry, almost losing Mary Jane as well as his own life, etc. Luckily, he retired around the same time Iron Man and the Avengers came into the picture and took over for him. Now, Tony locates Peter - who is now married to Mary Jane and living in a new house with their kids - and asks for his help in the Avengers Civil War, which of course means Peter must return to the role of a certain crime-fighting webslinger who hasn't made an appearance in almost a decade.

Hopefully I will post the first chapter either tomorrow or the day after. Since this fanfic will be shorter than the other ones, hopefully I can actually get this one written and completed. Wish me good luck.

I hope you are excited for this fanfic. Thank you very much and I will be back soon :)


	2. Welcome to Queens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everybody. Here we go :)

Tony Stark was in an office with Natasha Romanov and Secretary Ross. Ross was angered over the escape of Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson as well as the damage they left behind.

 **"I don't suppose you have any idea where they are?"** Ross asked.

 **"We will"** Tony began.  **"GSG 9's got the borders covered. Recon's flying 24/7. They'll get a hit. We'll handle it."**

 **"You don't get it, Stark"** Ross began.  **"It's not yours to handle. It's clear you can't be objective. I'm putting Special Ops on this."**

 **"What happens when the shooting starts? Do you kill Steve Rogers?"** Natasha asked.

 **"If we're provoked"** Ross began.  **"Barnes would have been eliminated in Romania if it wasn't for Rogers. There are dead people who would be alive right now. Feel free to check my math."**

 **"All due respect, you're not gonna solve this with boys and bullets, Ross"** Tony began.  **"You gotta let us bring them in."**

 **"How would that end any differently than last time?"** Ross asked.

 **"Because this time, I won't be wearing loafers and a silk shirt!"** Tony argued.  **"72 hours, guaranteed."**

 **"36 hours. Barnes, Rogers, Wilson"** Ross said as he exited the office.

 **"Thank you, sir"** Tony replied.

Once Ross was gone, Tony and Natasha were alone.

 **"My left arm is numb. is that normal?"** Tony asked.

 **"You alright?"** Natasha asked.

 **"Always"** Tony answered. **"36 hours. Jeez."**

 **"We're seriously understaffed"** Natasha said.

 **"Oh yeah"** Tony began. **"It'd be great if we had a Hulk right about now. Any shot?"**

Natasha shook her head. **"You really think he'd be on our side?"**

 **"No"** Tony replied.

 **"I have an idea"** Natasha spoke up.

 **"Me too. Where's yours?"** Tony asked.

 **"Downstairs"** Natasha replied. **"Where's yours?"**

**\----------------------------------------**

**QUEENS**

**\----------------------------------------**

We are in Queens, New York.

A man, in his early 30s, arrives home and parks his car. He gets out of the car, holding some papers and files in his arms. After closing the car door, he pulls out his keys and locks it.

He begins walking towards his house. He climbs up the stairs and arrives at the door. He uses his keys to unlock the door.

He opens the door and immediately, three young children - two boys and a girl - run up to this man with their arms wide open, ready to give him a big hug.

 **"DADDY!!!"** The kids joyfully screamed.

 **"Hey!"** The man said, hugging them.

The man's voice sounds familiar. A voice we hadn't heard in years.

The camera reveals the face of this man. It is Peter Parker. The man - who was once a web-slinging hero named Spider-Man - that we haven't seen in almost ten years.

These three kids were his own: The two boys were his twin sons, Harry and Ben, and his daughter, the twins' younger sister: Laura.

 **"So, did you guys have a good day?"** Peter asked.

 **"Yeah!"** Ben spoke up. **"Come on. There's a man who wants to talk to you."**

 **"Okay"** Peter said.

 _Probably Mr. Jameson_ he thought.

Ben, Harry and Laura led their father to the living room where Mary Jane Watson was seen, sitting on the couch, talking with a man. We can't see yet who this man is, but we may already have a pretty big clue on who it is.

 **"Peter!"** Mary Jane spoke up, smiling.

 **"Hey MJ!"** Peter said, smiling as he put the papers and files down onto the kitchen counter right near him. The kids ran over to their mother.

 **"How was work?"** she asked.

 **"Same as always"** Peter replied. **"** **Now what's this about a man who** **wants to talk with...?"** ****

Peter paused once he turned around and saw who was sitting on the couch with Mary Jane. It was Tony. Tony Stark - aka Iron Man - in the flesh.

Peter, Mary Jane and the kids had seen Tony on TV and the internet for years. The kids were also big Iron Man fans. The fact that he's sitting on their couch, wanting to talk to Peter, was absolutely unexpected to them.

 **"Hello, Mr. Parker"** Tony said with a smile.

 **"Uh..."** Peter hesitated, clearly nervous, before pulling himself together. **"Uh, hello. I'm Peter."**

 **"Tony"** Tony said.

 **"Wow. So, uh, what... what are you doing here?"** Peter asked.

 **"It's about time we met"** Tony began. **"You've been getting my emails, right?"**

Peter was confused, but played along anyway. **"Uh... yeah. Regarding?"** he asked.

 **"Your job at the Grant"** Tony said.

 **"The Grant?"** Peter asked.

 **"The September Foundation. You said you were interested in helping out, right?"** Tony asked.

Again, Peter had no clue what he was talking about, but played along. **"Uh, yeah."**

 **"Well, I approved. So now, we're in business"** Tony said.

 **"So does this mean Daddy's gonna work for you, Mr. Stark?"** Laura asked.

 **"It seems so"** Tony said. **"Unless he decides to change his mind."**

 **"Daddy! Please take the job! Please! Please! Please!"** Harry pleaded.

It wasn't long before Ben and Laura did the same. The three adults were enjoying this.

 **"Okay, kids. Let's not pressure Daddy"** Mary Jane said as the kids calmed down.

Although still confused considering he never applied for a job at the Grant, Peter tried to provide an answer for Tony.

 **"Uh, just one question, Mr. Stark"** Peter began. **"Is the scheduling gonna work? Because I already have two jobs and I have three kids to take care of."**

 **"It should. I mean, we have plenty of time to figure something out. After all, look who you're talking to here"** Tony said.

Peter was confused and hesitant, however...  **"Okay. Okay, I'm in"** Peter said.

The three children cheered and ran over to hug their father. He was gonna be working for Tony Stark, or at least they think he is.

Tony leaned over to Mary Jane. **"Uh, Mrs. Parker? Is it okay if I can talk to your husband for a few minutes?"** he asked.

Mary Jane turned to Peter for an answer. Peter nodded.

She turned back to Tony. **"Uh, sure."**

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. The next chapter will (obviously) be Tony and Peter discussing Spider-Man. 
> 
> By the way, Peter and MJ's daughter Laura is named after Laura Ziskin, who produced the Sam Raimi Spider-Man trilogy as well as The Amazing Spider-Man (2012). She passed away from breast cancer on June 12th, 2011 at the age of 61.
> 
> And of course their twin sons, Ben and Harry, are named after Uncle Ben Parker and Harry Osborn respectively.
> 
> As for Peter's two jobs, I'm sure we know one of them is (still...) working for the Daily Bugle, but the other one will be revealed in the next chapter. 
> 
> Stay tuned! :)


	3. That's You, Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait, but I'm back with a new chapter. Enjoy :)

Tony followed Peter as he opened the door and welcomed him into his and Mary Jane's bedroom.

 **"Thank you, Mr. Parker"** Tony said as he entered the bedroom.

Peter closed the door as Tony scanned around the room.

He saw a framed Columbia University diploma (Columbia University is where Peter attended college, according to _Spider-Man 2_ ) as well as a couple of framed pictures of Peter and Mary Jane on their wedding day (one of which features Aunt May Parker). There's also a picture of Mary Jane in a hospital bed, holding Ben and Harry as newborn twins, in her arms with Peter by her side.

 **"Ahh, Columbia University graduate"** Tony said. **"Very impressive."**

 **"Thanks"** Peter said.

 **"And by the looks of this..."** Tony said and paused as he looked at two framed pictures of Peter. One showed him teaching a class at Empire State University. The other showed him holding a template award for Teacher of the Year. **"...You're a teacher at Empire State University. Teacher of the Year apparently."**

Peter smiled, proud of his job. **"Yeah. As I said though, I have two jobs. One of them's ESU. And the other's at Daily Bugle."**

 **"You mean you work for that cranky old guy with a loud voice?"** Tony quipped, referring to J. Johan Jameson.

Peter nodded, slightly embarrassed. **"For 14 years, yeah."**

 **"Any reason you still work there?"** Tony asked.

 **"Well photography's always been sort of my thing, so... yeah."** Peter started before hesitating. Tony nodded. **"Anyway, uh... Look, I'm honored to have you here, Mr. Stark. I am. But is there a reason? A _real_ reason I mean? Because I don't remember applying..."**

 **"Ahah"** Tony cut him off. **"Me first."**

Peter stood in silence. **"Okay?"**

Tony pulled out his phone. **"I just have a question or two. Won't take too long."** Tony pulled up a video and set it on hologram mode, showing both Peter and us (the audience) the video.

The video is a news report from 2007, showing the final battle of _Spider-Man 3_ from a reporter's point of view.

 **"By the looks of it, Spider-Man is now receiving help from the mysterious glider-riding figure who arrived not too long ago to help the webslinger. The two are now attempting to save Mary Jane Watson as she falls..."** the reporter says.

Tony stops the video and zooms in on Peter/Spider-Man and Harry/New Goblin on the glider together.

 **"That's you, right?"** Tony asked, referring to the red  & blue costumed figure on the glider.

Peter began to freak out on the inside, but outside, he managed to keep his cool. **"Uh... no."** Peter said. **"Why are you asking...?"**

Tony pulled up another video. This one was another rescue in _Spider-Man 3_ , filmed from a reporter's point of view. This one was showing Peter/Spider-Man rescuing Gwen Stacy during a construction crane accident.

 **"Wow, look at you go. Flying through all that broken glass, a few busted floors and walls. And yet you manage to save the girl."** Tony said before turning off the video and putting his phone away. **"You got mad skills, you know that?"**

 **"Uh... Mr. Stark, why would you just assume that's me?"** Peter asked as he and Tony walked around the room. **"I mean, anybody can be that guy."**

Tony didn't believe his attempts to lie and started sneaking around the room, trying to find out where Peter's suit was without him noticing.

 **"Well, okay, I mean you'd probably have to eat extremely healthy and work out everyday and be able to do all acrobatic stuff, you know?"** Peter said as Tony reached the closet, clearly suspicious.

 **"Oh, you mean like that guy from _LazyTown_. Uh..."** Tony said as he slowly opened the closet doors, trying to avoid Peter seeing him.

 **"Sportacus?"** Peter guessed.

 **"Sportacus, that's it"** Tony said.

 **"Exactly!"** Peter said. **"Yeah, I mean, my kids always watch that show and try to be like him, but..."**

Peter turned around and saw Tony looking at a case in the closet. **"Well what do we have here?"**

 **"Hey!"** Peter shouted. **"I never said you could go in there!"**

 **"Peter, relax"** Tony started. **"** **I know what's in that case down there. I know who you really are."**

Peter stood in silence. He couldn't lie anymore. Peter finally surrendered and pulled out the case from the closet. Tony helped him out a little as they sat it down on the bed.

Peter unlocked the case and opened it up, revealing his old Spider-Man costume. The costume he donned in the original Sam Raimi trilogy. It had been nearly 10 years since the last time he wore it. It probably didn't even fit him anymore.

 **"So... this is what you wore when you were..."** Tony was about to ask before Peter cut him off.

 **"Yes"** Peter started. **"Yes. I wore this when I was Spider-Man."**

Tony pulled out the costume. **"It looks pretty good. Even after all these years. Who made it?"**

 **"I did"** Peter said before walking over to the framed pictures.

 **"Wow. Apparently you and I have a thing for homemade suits"** Tony said with a smile, referring to both Peter's Spider-Man suit and Tony's numerous different Iron Man suits.

Peter nodded.

 **"So... why haven't you been seen in this thing for so long?"** Tony asked.

 **"Because the last time I fought in that thing, I lost my best friend. I almost lost my wife. It was all just too much."** Peter started. **"Plus, you and then the Avengers all came into the picture and I figured the world would be safer in your guys' hands than in mine."**

Tony listened very clearly to that last part.

 _Safer in my hands and the Avengers' hands? Yeah right!_ Tony thought, especially with the Sokovia Accords and the search for Steve, Bucky and Wilson going on.

 **"I just wanted to start fresh. I wanted a new life. A normal one."** Peter said as he stared at the pictures of him and his family.

 **"Who else knows your secret? Anybody?"** Tony asked.

Peter hesitated before answering. **"Just Mary Jane."**

Tony seemed somewhat surprised. **"Really? Not even your kids know? Or your grandmother?"**

Peter's eyes widened in confusion and turned to Tony. Tony pointed to Aunt May in one of the pictures, thinking she's Peter's grandmother.

 **"No, no, no. That's not my grandmother. That's my aunt"** Peter said.

 **"Oh"** Tony said, slightly embarrassed.

 **"And no, they don't know. My kids don't know. And my aunt doesn't know."** Peter started. **"Or at least I don't think she knows"** he said, dealing with suspicion that she may have known for years.

 **"Well still, it's kinda cool that almost nobody knows"** Tony said. **"Superheroes these days usually don't get to live double lives."**

 **"No, but a double life as both a normal guy and a superhero is still a pain in the ass"** Peter pointed out as he sat down on the bed.

Tony placed the suit back into the case and stood in front of Peter.

 **"Why were you doing this though?"** Tony asked. **"I have to know. How did you get your powers? What was your M.O.? What made you get out there and help people everyday?"**

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I intended to make this chapter longer, I decided to stop here and save the rest of the Tony/Peter conversation for the next chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, I'm really sorry for the long wait. And stay tuned for more! :)


	4. It's Time for an Upgrade

Picking up where the last scene left off, Peter is about to tell Tony what his motivations were to be Spider-Man.

 **"Because..."** Peter hesitated before continuing. **"Well, look. I never asked for these powers to begin with. I got them because of a freak accident during a school field trip. Either the spider that bit me was smart enough to escape or the employees didn't keep a close enough eye on them."**

Tony nodded.

 **"I mean, it was fun at first. I could climb walls, grab a drink without even moving. Hell, I even owe my powers to a wrestling match"** Peter started.  **"But then I learned that being a superhero is not as fun as it seems."**

 **"Well yeah. I mean, there's responsibilities, consequences"** Tony started.

 **"Exactly. And sometimes, those consequences include losing a loved one. Or two"** Peter said, referring to Uncle Ben and Harry.

 **"Is that why you left though?"** Tony asked.

Peter hesitated.

 **"Peter, we've all lost someone in our lives, including me"** Tony pointed out.

 **"I know"** Peter started. **"But when someone dies in your arms..."** Peter paused, haunted by a moment of Uncle Ben and Harry's deaths. **"...and you know that they died because of something you caused... you feel not only sadness, but guilt."**

Peter paused for a second.

 **"Look, I had to stop regardless of what happened all those years ago"** Peter began. **"I put my wife in danger so many times and I couldn't bare to let the same thing to my kids."**

Tony nodded.

 **"I understand, Peter"**  Tony started. **"I may not be a father or a family man myself, but I can see where you're coming from. Still, the world needs you, Pete. At least New York does."**

Peter couldn't argue with that. Tony got up out of his chair and walked over to the bed.

 **"I'm gonna sit here, so you might wanna move the legs."** Tony said.

Peter did so and sat up, allowing Tony room to sit next to him on the bed. Tony put his hand on Peter's shoulder.

 **"You got a passport?"** Tony asked.

Peter turned his head, facing Tony.  **"A passport? No. No. I've never even left New York City."**

 **"So, you've never been to Germany?"** Tony asked.

 **"No"** Peter said.

 **"Oh, you'll love it"** Tony said.

Peter's eyes widen.  **"Wait, wait a minute. Mr. Stark, I'm sorry but I can't go to Germany."**

 **"Why?"** Tony asked.

 **"Because I'm already working two jobs. I have a family to look after..."** Peter started before Tony cut him off.

 **"Just tell your bosses you'll be talking some time off"**  Tony started.  **"** **Leave your kids with your wife or if she comes along, leave them with a babysitter. And boom, problem solved."**

 **"Mr. Stark, I can't just leave, okay?"** Peter said as Tony got up off of the bed.

 **"You know what, maybe I should just go tell your kids who their father really was..."** Tony said, but all of a sudden, once he reached the door, a web hit his hand, trapping his hand.

Tony looked over and saw Peter with his arm stretched out. It was very obvious to him that Peter just shot a web out of his wrist. Probably his first web since the last time Spider-Man was seen.

 **"Don't tell my kids"** Peter said in a rough tone with a serious look on his face.

Tony smiled. **"Alright then Spider-Man."**

After a moment, Tony's smile dropped. **"Get me out of this. Please"**

 **"It's actually easier than you think"** Peter started. **"Just rip it off."**

Tony, surprised, looked down at his hand trapped on the doorknob. **"That's it? Just rip it off?"**

 **"Like a band-aid. Just rip it off"** Peter said.

Tony did so and ripped his hand away from the doorknob. He began taking the web off of his hand.

 **"You're right. That was easy"** Tony started. **"But criminals could still escape. You're gonna need some tougher webbing."**

 **"It's not my fault. It just comes out of my wrists"** Peter pointed out.

 **"Well you won't have to worry about that because I'll be adding in some mechanical web-shooters. The webbing will be much stronger"** Tony said as he walked over to the suitcase containing Peter's old suit.

 **"Mechanical web-shooters? For what?"** Peter asked, surprised.

 **"For your new suit"** Tony said.

Peter was even more surprised. **" _New_ suit? What's wrong with this one?"**

 **"Nothing"** Tony started. **"But you haven't been Spider-Man in years and this is your first time fighting with the Avengers. It's time for an upgrade, Pete."**

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'll have to make this "One new chapter per month" a thing with this fanfic.
> 
> Anyway, thank you very much for reading. Stay tuned for more :)


	5. Leaving for Germany / Stealing the Shield (I'M BACK!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!! A new chapter! I know you've been waiting a long time for me to continue this fanfic. I'm really sorry about that. But I'm back now and ready to go, so let's do this!
> 
> Also, I actually forgot that I typed the first few fanfics in fanfiction style and ended up typing the new chapter in screenplay style. I'll either update the new chapter's style later or update the previous chapters' style from fanfiction to screenplay.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy! I know it's been a while. Again, I'm really sorry about that. I hope you like this chapter better than the previous ones. I'm hoping to improve it as it continues. Thank you very much and enjoy the presentation :)

**(After Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch and Clint Barton/Hawkeye escape the New Avengers Facility and leave Vision temporarily defeated)**

At the Daily Bugle, Peter braced himself for the vicious storm that was J. Jonah Jameson's angry rant.

 **JAMESON:** Vacation?! What on God's green earth do you mean 'vacation'?

Peter had asked for a short vacation since he knew the situation with Tony Stark and the Avengers would cause him to leave the country for at least a few days. Mary Jane was the only one who knew about this situation, but to their kids and Jameson, he was leaving for an opportunity to work with Stark.

 **PETER:** Look, Mr. Jameson, it's only a few days.

Jameson spoke up, in a clearly agitated way, while rubbing what was left of his cigar in the ashtray before tossing it over his shoulder out the window.

 **JAMESON:** I realize that, Parker, but I don't want you leaving because you're the only good photographer I have around here! Years ago, you were the only one who got good quality photos of that insectoid maniac who always liked to pose for you for some reason and even after he disappeared, I still kept you because you're a loyal, hard-working worker. You don't know how rare that is. Look at Eddie Brock for example. Or that Hoffman guy who never seems to quit no matter how many times I say-

Betty Brant made a buzz call from the other room.

 **JAMESON:** WHAT?!!!

 **BETTY:** It's your wife, sir. She can't remember one of the credit card PIN numbers.

Jameson sighed in relief as he reached for another cigar.

 **JAMESON:** Oh thank God!

Robbie Robertson cut in.

 **ROBBIE:** Jonah, why don't you give him a break? He's done a lot of great work and I think he deserves some time off. Besides, we have some folks who wanna be photographers here. We could give them a test run while Peter's gone.

Jameson looked at Robbie, then back at Peter, then his lighter.

 **JAMESON:** Alright fine. I'll give you a week. But that's it, no more. Got it? Seven days. If you aren't back in this office after eight, you're fired! Clear?

 **PETER:** Crystal.

 **JAMESON:** Well, what are you just standing there for? You want out of here? Scram!

Peter didn't need an invitation. He was out the door in two seconds flat with Robbie following him close behind.

 **PETER:** Robbie, you're a saint. You deserve a parade.

 **ROBBIE (smiling):** Just doing my job, Pete.

 **BETTY (smiling):** Take care, Peter.

 **PETER:** Thanks, Betty.

Peter turned and made his way out of the building.

**\-------**

**CUT TO:**

**\-------**

Peter stood outside his house with Mary Jane and their children. Peter was saying goodbye to his family before leaving for Germany. A limo, most likely belonging to Stark, stood outside waiting for Peter.

Peter hugged Ben, Harry and Laura.

 **PETER:** Alright, kids, just remember. It's only for a few days. I'll be back soon. You gonna be okay?

The kids nodded.

 **PETER:** You'll behave for Mommy, right?

The kids nodded.

 **PETER:** Alright, good. Come here.

Peter and the kids shared one last group hug. Mary Jane smiled with glee.

Peter released himself from the kids.

 **PETER:** Alright, I gotta talk to Mommy real quick, okay? 

The kids nodded and walked away, waiting by the stairs.

Peter and Mary Jane leaned in for a kiss.

 **MARY JANE:** You have everything you need?

 **PETER:** Yep. I double checked, everything's there. Clothes, my cell phone. I also brought my old suit in case, uh..., you know in case Stark's 'update' doesn't impress me... or fits me.

Mary Jane chuckled slightly.

 **MARY JANE:** You sure you wanna do this though? I mean you haven't really done this kinda thing in a while, so...

 **PETER:** I'll be okay. Plus, I already promised Stark and it's too late to cancel. And who knows? Maybe I'll have fun.

 **MARY JANE:** Fun enough for you to come back officially?

Peter hesitated.

 **PETER:** I don't know. I mean, you know why I quit all those years ago, right?

 **MARY JANE:** Yeah, I do.

 **PETER:** I just don't know if I'll ever get that night out of my head. The symbiote, Brock, Marko, both of us almost dying, Harry's... 

Peter paused.

Mary Jane nodded in agreement. She shared those tragic memories.

 **MARY JANE:** I get it. But we got past it. And now here we are. You have a real house, we're finally married, we have kids. Your uncle would have been proud of you, whether you stopped being Spider-Man or kept going.

Peter smiled.

 **MARY JANE:**  Plus, it was perfect timing. You know, with the Avengers coming in. First Iron Man, then Hulk, Thor, Captain America and then all of them. If you ask me, you would have made a great member to the team had you still been around.

 **PETER:** Well, I guess this is the closest I'll get to being one.

 **MARY JANE:** Did Stark explain to you what was going on? Why he needed you?

 **PETER:** Not yet. After our little 'meeting', all he said was Captain America and a few other Avengers have gone crazy or something. I don't know. I guess I'll learn more when I get to Germany.

 **MARY JANE:** Just be careful. Like I said, it's been a while. And from what I've heard, those Avengers are tough, especially Captain America.

Peter chuckled slightly.

 **PETER:** MJ, I've fought goblins, octopuses, alien monsters and half-sand/half-human beings. I think I can handle these guys.

Mary Jane couldn't help but giggle.

 **MARY JANE:** Fair enough.

 **PETER:** But I promise though, I'll be careful.

Peter and Mary Jane leaned in for a kiss. They then pull back.

Peter walks over, picks up his suitcases and heads for the limo.

But before he can walk away, Mary Jane catches up with him. Peter stops, turns and faces his wife.

 **MARY JANE:** Go get them, tiger.

Mary Jane winks.

Peter smiles with glee.

**\-------**

**CUT TO:**

The scene in _Civil War_ where Sharon Carter meets with Captain America (Bucky  & Sam waiting in the car). Later, Clint arrives with Wanda and Scott Lang (aka Ant-Man).

**\-------**

Steve Rogers, now in uniform, strides through an underpass, then jogs onto a private runaway, heading for a grounded chopper. An electro-disabler slams onto the chopper and Steve looks up. Iron Man and War Machine descend.

 **TONY:** Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird?

 **RHODEY:** Definitely weird.

 **STEVE:** Hear me out, Tony. That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this.

T'Challa, now fully clothed as the Black Panther, leaps onto the top of a truck.

 **T'CHALLA:** Captain.

 **STEVE:** Your highness.

 **TONY:** Anyway, Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?

 **STEVE:** You're after the wrong guy.

 **TONY:** Your judgment is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday.

 **STEVE:** And there are five more super soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can't.

 **NATASHA (V.O.):** Steve...

Steve turns and sees Natasha standing behind him.

 **NATASHA:** You know what's about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?

Steve turns back to Tony and hesitates.

 **TONY:** Alright, I've run out of patience. Underoos!

Spider-Man appears, surprising everyone, and webs Steve's shield out of his hands, then webs Steve's hands together, binding them.

He then lands on top of a truck, the shield in hand, and reveals himself.

Peter is wearing a brand-new, fancy spider-suit courtesy of Stark Industries. The spider logo on the center is the same, but the overall suit is more upgraded and includes some very cool new features such as eyes that mechanically vary in widths.

 **TONY:** Nice job, kid!

 **PETER:** Thanks. I mean, I probably could've stuck the landing a little better. It's just, you know, I'm not totally used to the new suit yet. But it's great though. Tony, really, it's perfect. Thank you.

 **TONY:** Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation.

 **STEVE:** Uh, who is this guy?

 **RHODEY (whispering to Tony):** So much for not trying to start a conversation.

 **PETER:** Oh, uh, Captain- or, I'm sorry, Steve Rogers. I'm Spider-Man. I don't know if you... or anyone else here has heard of me. I was around for a few years, keeping New York safe, but I retired right around the same time you guys came in.

 **STEVE:**  Oh well, I'm sorry, uh-Spider-Man, but I haven't... then again, I'm still kinda getting used to, you know, today's time.

 **PETER:** Oh yeah, I heard about you being found and unfrozen, but I didn't believe it until I heard about the Battle of New York.

 **STEVE:**  Crazy, isn't it? You know, the way you swung in and grabbed my shield, we could have used someone with your talents.

 **PETER:** Yeah, well, the whole retirement story's a bit long, so...

 **TONY:** Then we'll talk about it later. Okay? Can we please just move on?

 **STEVE:** Oh come on, Tony, for someone who just stole my shield, I actually kinda like this guy.

 **PETER:** Thanks, Cap. Big fan by the way.

 **TONY:** Alright, seriously. We need to move on. Just...

 **PETER (waving):** Hey everyone!

 **TONY:** ...Good job.

 **STEVE (to Tony):** You've been busy.

 **TONY:** And you've been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint. 'Rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place. I'm trying to keep... I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart.

 **STEVE:** You did that when you signed.

 **TONY:** Alright, we're done. You're gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us. NOW! Because it's us! Or a squad of J-SOC guys… with no compunction about being impolite.

Steve looks aside.

 **TONY:** Come on.

Over Steve's headset comes Sam's voice.

 **SAM:** We found it. Their Quinjet's in hanger five, north runway.

Steve holds his web-bound hands up. Clint shoots them off with an arrow.

 **STEVE:** Alright, Lang.

Peter looks down and notices Scott, in tiny ant size, on the shield.

 **PETER:** Uh, guys, there's something-

Scott grows to full size and smacks Peter upside the head, sending him flying. Scott flips backwards with Steve's shield in hand and lands next to him.

 **RHODEY:** Whoa. What- what the hell was that?

Scott hands Steve his shield.

 **SCOTT:** I believe this is yours, Captain America.

 **TONY:** Oh great.

Peter sits up and turns to Scott, clearly irritated.

 **PETER:** Was that really necessary?

 **SCOTT:**  You were hogging the shield.

Tony scans the parking deck where the arrow came from and his helmet shows Clint and Wanda booking it for their lives.

 **TONY:** Alright, there's two on the parking deck. One of them's Maximoff, I'm gonna grab her. Rhodey, you wanna take Cap?

Rhodey scans another building. His helmet shows Sam and Bucky, also running.

 **RHODEY:** Got two in the terminal, Wilson and Barnes.

 **T'CHALLA:** Barnes is mine!

Rhodey heads for Steve, who dings him with his shield.

 **PETER:**  Tony, what do I do now?

 **TONY:** What we discussed. Keep your distance, web them up.

 **PETER:** Alright then, let's get to work!

Peter webs his way towards Sam and Bucky.

Peter seemed to be enjoying being Spider-Man again, even if it was just for helping Tony's fraction of the Avengers (although he still didn't know much about why the Avengers were fighting in the first place).

**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, everyone. That's all for now. I'll be back soon with another new chapter. Thank you very much and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also, the opening scene at the Daily Bugle with J. Jonah Jameson was actually inspired by that of a scene in this amazing fanfic on Fanfiction.net called "Marvel's The Avengers (Alternate Version)", a re-imagining of the first Avengers film featuring Spider-Man (Tobey Maguire) and Wolverine (Hugh Jackman). Written by 'SuperSaiyanJedi14', it's a fanfic that I HIGHLY recommend giving a read, especially if you're a fan of Maguire's portrayal of the webslinger. Here is a link (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11526736/1/Marvel-s-THE-AVENGERS-the-Alternate-Version).
> 
> Next chapter comes Peter's fight with Sam and Bucky. We all experienced it with Tom Holland in the role in the Civil War film, but what will it be like with Tobey Maguire in the role? Stay tuned! :)


End file.
